


I see life as if it were rose-tinted

by drqco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Singing, Youtuber AU, tbh i love this too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: alex wants to see a life in pink with thomas.





	I see life as if it were rose-tinted

**Author's Note:**

> im so happy, im sad, im deceased,,,,
> 
> this is basically just fluff™ (im in love with this song rn lol) 
> 
> also! i was wondering if yall wanted me to write more in this youtuber au? feel free to give feedback in the comments! thanks yall!!!!!!111!
> 
> if u want i made a hamino so check me out,, @groffsxuce

_hold me close and hold me fast_  
_the magic spell you cast_  
_this is la vie en rose_

"Ready, Alex?" 

"I don't know, John." 

"Just breathe, Alex. You got this," John grips Alex's shoulders, trying to give him confidence. John nods and leaves Alex in the hallway by himself. Alex breathes. He fiddles a bit with the ukulele, practicing a bit. He can do this. 

_when you kiss me heaven sighs_  
_and though I close my eyes_  
_i see la vie en rose_

He opens the door and sees Thomas, getting the camera ready. His hair is down, a style he loves too much. His eyes light up when he sees the uke. He smiles. Thomas has a music channel, while his channel was him talking about things. Thomas could play anything with strings. Cello, violin, ukulele, anything. He was extremely talented. That also comes with touring, since he had such a big following. Alex hated it sometimes, since he usually couldn't come along. On the other hand, it made him happy, his boyfriend was successful. He's still wearing his pajamas. Thomas turns back to his camera. 

"Y'all, I'm exited. Alex has an uke!" He says excitedly, his southern accent seeping through. Thomas was born in Virginia. He lived there until he was fourteen. He then moved to France, where he stayed for eleven years. When he moved to America, he met Alex. Alex remembers, he was walking around town muttering something Lafayette said in French. Thomas thought he was French too and said something back when he passed. Alex paused and shrugged at him. "I don't speak French. Sorry." God, he was so awkward. Thomas turned red and sped away. They later met a coffee shop and their relationship escalated from there. 

_when you press me to your heart_  
_i'm in a world apart_  
_a world where roses bloom_

Alex laughs and walks over to Thomas and the camera. He sits next to him, which happened to be on their bed. They're wearing their pajamas. "Hi," he says to the camera. He feels the ring in his pocket. 

"What song are we singing, Alex?" 

"It's your favorite, Thomas." 

_and when you speak angels sing from above_  
_everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

Alex takes a breath and starts strumming. He looks up at Thomas, eyes showing recognition. Thomas mouths, "La Vie En Rose." Alex nods. He wasn't that good at singing, well, not as good as Thomas. He sings in English. "Hold me close and hold me fast..." he sings. Thomas hums along, it's a tune Thomas has known since he was in the womb. He occasionally harmonizes with Alex. When Alex finishes, he nods at Thomas, signaling to sing too. Thomas grins and sings. "Quand il me prend dans ses bras," he starts off where Alex starts, voice like an angel. Alex messes up on his ukulele somewhere in the middle, but the two of them laugh it off, too in love to care. 

They finish, Thomas almost moved to tears. Alex breathes in, he feels his stomach in his throat. Alex puts down the ukulele on the bed. He goes down on one knee and fishes for the ring in his pocket. Thomas' eyes widen, one of his hands flying to his mouth. Alex takes his hand. They're both shaking now, Thomas full on crying and Alex's tears running down his face. 

"Tommy, I love you more than anything on this planet. I tried to make a speech about you but, God, Thomas. You make me speechless," he says, eliciting a chuckle out of Thomas. "Thank you for being with me throughout everything. I would be gone without you," he continues. "I'd like to share my whole life with you, Tom. If that's alright. So here's the question," he breathes. "Will you marry me?" his voice breaks at the word 'marry', breaking into full on sobs. Thomas bends down and tackles Alex in a hug, both of them crying. He tightens his grip around him, never wanting to let go. 

"Yes." 

_give your heart and soul to me_  
_and life will always be_  
_la vie en rose_


End file.
